Not So Fun House
by Acrylic Stain
Summary: A Immune Survivor has a violent run-in with a Special Infected. Warning Inside. READ AT OWN RISK!


**I'm back...with a short one-shot. Just needed something to help get me back on track with CR.**

****Warning: This is a yaoi. Male on Male. Boys Love. Sooo...in short...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! This is rated M properly for content. If you ended up on this story but want to leave, take your cursor and either hit the left arrow in the upper left hand corner or the red X in the upper right hand corner of your screen. Also, if you are underage and are reading this, it's your life. Do with it what you want. I'm definitely not telling.** Not that I could anyway...**

* * *

><p><em>And then it kissed him, so violently, so hungrily, so fully...<em>

Matthew sat atop the Screaming Oak rollercoaster in Whispering Oaks Amusement Park, graced with full and clear 360-degree vision of anything and anyone who sough to attack him. He took special pleasure in picking of unaware Special Infected with his sniper rifle.

He saw one now, a Smoker. He lined the cross-hairs with the creature's good eye and popped off a bullet, watching the skull explode into shrapnel and the sickly-colored gray matter splatter onto the brick wall it was leaning against. A cloud of green smoke rose and faded within minutes.

"Fifteen," he said in a light Russian accent. He pulled a sharpie from his pocket and drew a diagonal across four line drawn on a board at his feet. He took a second to count his remaining ammunition.

"Need to restock soon. Think I'll go at about noon-thirty."

He remained on his perch as the sun rose, taking care of a stray Boomer and three Hunters. He saw a Witch and decided (only because of the immense obstacles _and_ a stray gas can) that it would be entertaining to set her ablaze. So, he waited for her to take a position near the flammable container, dropping to her knees and wailing at the world. Slowly, he counted...four...three...two...one...

Matt shot a bullet at the red container and watched the femme fatale grow in the grasp of the red and yellow waves. She screamed, attempting to find the murderous Immune and save her own flesh from melting off her thin frame. She toppled over, hair singed, and the flame followed suit moments later.

"Four." Another tally on the floorboards.

The sun rose to the peak of the sky, bathing everything in a strong radiance. He could feel the heat nipping at his already tan skin and his clothing began to bother him. So, he peeled of his shirt, ruffling his already messy black hair, and threw it to the side. He touched a few of his battle scars across his toned chest and relieved a few of his more potent fights. He kept on his jeans and white Vans.

The climb down was second nature by now, and he touched down from the four-story high creation in less than a minute. He pulled a small communicator from his pocket and turned it on to the main channel. There were other Immunes in the park, but they appalled the idea of staying a a group. The walkie talkies were used for immediate updating and warnings.

"Beta Oh-Niner-Fife Echo. Heading into Fun Zone. Over."

"Kilo Two-Eight-Tree Echo. All clear on this end, Over," came a soft female voice in return.

A heavy voice came onto the line. "Sierra Oh-Seven-Niner Echo. Hoard appeared a little bit ago, so stay clear. More imminent. Over."

Matt replied, "Roger, Sierra Oh-Seven-Niner Echo. Keep an update. Over and out."

He returned the device to his pocket and began his hunt for supplies. He scavenger once again through the storage containers near the Screaming Oak, making sure they were clear before heading deeper into danger. He found a normal number of Infected Commons, Boomers and Spitters and even a Tank and a Witch, but he soon began to realize that he was low on one death count: Hunters.

"Damn leapers are planning something..."

He fired his clip empty, reaching for his machete. He turned a corner and saw salvation on a table by the Petting Zoo stables. A stack of ammunition, complete with the exact caliber he needed. He stepped around the first set of tables and was ready to round the second when a spot on his head grew strangely cold. He froze and rose his gaze to the top of the sign on the barn.

A Hunter laid on the sign, watching the Immune with sightless eyes. If the creature was given a tail, it would be swinging between the second T and the Z of the wording. It resembled a lioness watching her prey.

Matt attempted to maneuver closer to the bullets, but the creature frowned and let a snarl rush from its lips. Matt stopped his feet and began to back up, reaching for his Magnum pistol. The Hunter rose up more, growling louder to warn the human of possible retaliation. His hand stopped and fell to his side. The Hunter stood more, coming onto all fours, and a devilish grin grew on its face.

It jumped at Matt, who didn't pull the gun fast enough, for it was taken and tossed over the gate. The machete was cut from his chest and pulled away from his grasp. The sniper rifle fell to the floor. The Hunter jumped back and Matt took off for safety. He removed the communicator from his pocket.

"Beta Oh-Niner-Fife Echo! Need back up, repeat, _need_ _backup_! Unarmed! Over!"

"Roger, Beta Oh-Niner-Fife Echo. Head for Fun House and evade. Will make contact in fifteen, Over," the female replied.

"Sierra Oh-Seven-Niner Echo. Hoard has grown in numbers, cannot assist directly. Over."

Matt pocketed the walkie talkie and made a sharp left, narrowly evading the claws of the Hunter. He weaved between concession stands and ran straight into the Fun House. He tried to quiet his steps and his breathing as he traveled further into the maze. It was pitch black, and the turns began to meld into each other. He finally found an opening in the center and stopped, listening for growling.

The Hunter gave a soft chuckle that brushed over every wall like a feather in a gust of wind. It laughed in a strange manner, the noise making the creature sound as if it was over his shoulder. He wanted to tell the others to hurry, but to turn on the device would give away his location. So, he waited in agony and silence.

An attack growl ricocheted off the walls and Matt crashed to the cold and dirty maze floor, his face pressed firmly to the grimy tile. He tried to push the creature off his back, but it sat with all its weight on him. He groaned in pain.

The Hunter placed its face close to the Immune's and sent a rush of hot and putrid breath at his face. He tried to keep from gagging as old flesh and blood hit his senses. The Hunter's chest rumbled slightly as a laugh came forth. The claws pinned his shoulders down tighter.

He tried to remain calm and think through his situation. If he could get away and find some sort of weapon...!

"Ah!" he gasped as the creature bit into his neck. It didn't pierce the skin much, just enough to hurt and make his blood pump all over. The pain washed through his system and (sadly) a nice portion of blood went down to his nether regions. "God, that hurts!"

The Hunter dislodged its teeth from the human flesh and licked over the wound, causing him to squirm in discomfort and groan again. It was starting to get even more excited, its pants steadily growing tighter. It let up on its grip slightly, just enough to where it could flip Matt over with ease.

The Hunter sat on his chest and then it kissed him, so violently, so hungrily, so fully. It shoved its tongue in the uninfected cave and it explored with zeal. When the human gave no effort to return the kiss, it bit down on his lower lip, piercing the soft outer layer. He groaned in pain at the bite and finally gave in, kissing the creature back.

He didn't want to like the kissing, but a part of him did. It was new, different, the mix of adrenaline and the sudden remembrance of just how long it had been since he had a good fuck. He tried to lift his hands to the creature's chest, but it bit on his tongue hard and pinned his arms at the wrists.

Matt tried to swallow the scream that crept in his throat as he began to taste his own blood. The Hunter released his slick appendage and gave a warning growl that clearly meant _I decide what happens; you just obey_. He nodded and the creature bit at his neck once again, licking the wounds when they began to bleed.

The claws dragged down his body, leaving cuts on his already scarred chest and to the pants. The elongated razors tore at his belt and it shredded the fabric of his jeans, pulling away the torn strips to let its attention fall on the erection Matt had grown over time. The creature grabbed at it harshly and stroked it quickly, the sudden friction making him moan and buck into the touch.

The Hunter watched the Immune fall victim to the ministrations and the growing pleasure until he bucked hard into its grip. It squeezed the appendage tight and growled in anger. He tensed and tried to pull away, but the vice grip grew.

"I'm sorry," Matt gasped in pain.

The Hunter screeched low in his ear, pulling off its own pants and letting its hardened member come in contact with the cold air. Its cock twitched, already slick with pre-cum. It took a claw and placed it at Matt's mouth. The Immune took the claw in his mouth and generously coated it with saliva. The claw cut his tongue when it pulled away.

His legs were spread wide, and the sudden pull at his thighs was mighty uncomfortable. The claw traced the rim of his opening and the hunter pushed its hand in, beginning a fast stretch of his insides.

"God," Matt groaned, trying not to move away from the death grip that met his leg. The claw probed at him, and it found a bundle of nerves that made him moan loudly. The claw pulled out and the hunter lined its cock with the barely prepared entrance, pushing deep into its victim.

He cried at the sudden full feeling, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming. His body grew extremely taught and he forced himself to stay in one spot. The Hunter purred in contentment and began to withdraw, the pain intensifying. It forced itself in to the hilt, which made Matt cringe and whine loudly.

The Hunter began a broken rhythm, occasionally pulling out completely, sometimes only an inch, and then driving in as deep as possible. It was a painful ordeal, and the twisted pleasure that sometimes found its way forward made his head swim. He moaned loud when his prostate was attacked by a sharp hit, the repetition sending him high into euphoria.

"More..." Matt attempted to beg, hoping he would be rewarded.

The Hunter growled in anger, but didn't stop. It was enjoying the feeling too much to punish the Immune for his insolence. It felt close to release, and wanted to make sure that it was taken care of before the human snapped back into reality. It moved faster, biting down onto his skin, leaving bite marks and bruises that were sure to last for a few days.

Matt's walls began to clench and he felt the heat spread to every inch of his body, until a sharp pulse ran through him and he came, spurting all over his chest. He could feel the hunter moving faster, stronger, swelling inside him.

The creature thrust in one last time and released, sending its fluid into cavities from where it may never come out. The claws sunk into his shoulders and they ripped at tendons with ease. He screamed, the blood pooling around his arms and his head. He passed out, covered in darkness.

When he woke up again, he was no longer bleeding. He felt nothing, but after he remembered the rather dominating sexual endeavor he had participated in, that was to be expected. He sat up and was surprised to actually feel his legs. He sat up. And then stood. He stretched his muscles and heard a mess of his bones crack from the stress.

"How long had I been out?"

He felt the cold breeze on his bare body and shivered slightly, heading towards the warmth of outside. He found it much easier to head out of the maze, following an intoxicated scent all the way out.

He saw the sun and smiled. The heat felt nice. He found a body and picked it for the pants. As he zipped the zipper, a young brunette ran over, scanning the area. She looked at Matt with careful eyes.

"What happened? You were gone for almost three days, and we couldn't find you."

"Um...I got lost, but I lost the hunter after a quick fight. It did some damage."

She nodded, noticing the rather odd and repetitive bruising. "Maybe I should help you clean the bruises."

"No. I got it. Don't want you to waste supplies on me."

"Are you feeling okay? You look like...one of them."

"What do you mean 'one of them'?"

"Look for yourself."

She pulled a mirror out of her pocket and held it up so he could see his face. It was true, his skin had gotten a sickly blue-gray color. His hair was getting darker from the chestnut brown. Even his teeth were sharper.

"Maybe it did do damage. But I feel fine. Maybe I just need to sleep. I'll head home now."

Matt didn't wait for a reply, but he ran for home, feeling lighter than air. He got atop the coaster and went back to sniping, that is, until he saw a hunter smirk at him in the scope.


End file.
